Ombres et Lumière
by Dioxygene
Summary: L'ère d'Exar Kun avait apporté à l'univers une série de nouvelles menaces à prendre au sérieux, et qui mieux que les jedi pour les combattre ? L'histoire de la Grande Chasse, de Shaela Nuur, de Duran Qel-Droma et de Guun Han Saresh.


**Note de l'auteur : **Star Wars appartient à George Lucas, et Kotor a été édité par LucasArts, surprise! Rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages, ni l'histoire que je me fais un plaisir de reprendre.

**Sites utilisés par l'auteur **(enlever les espaces pour y accéder)**: ** http: - http: .com - http: .com

**Remerciements de l'auteur : **Un énorme merci à mon relecteur, et à tous ceux auprès de qui j'ai pu m'ouvrir et en parler (trouver quelqu'un qui connaît bien l'univers, mine de rien, c'est rare).

Bonne lecture =D

* * *

><p>L'ère d'Exar Kun avait apporté à l'univers une série de nouvelles menaces à prendre au sérieux, et qui mieux que les jedi pour les combattre ? Ce fut ainsi que la grande chasse commença. Chacun savait qu'une traque était nécessaire certaines créatures créées et libérées par le coté obscur de la force n'auraient jamais dues exister.<p>

Chapitre 1 : - 3 995 av B.Y, La Grande Chasse.

Shaela Nuur venait de finir son entrainement quotidien sur la planète Ossus lorsqu'elle sentit que quelque chose se préparait. Un bouleversement dans la force lui faisait ressentir qu'elle ne resterait plus très longtemps dans l'enclave jedi d'Ossus. Du changement s'annonçait. La jeune femme aurait voulu prendre le temps de méditer et de réfléchir à ce que la Force voulait lui dire, mais tout allait trop vite : Déjà, on venait de l'informer que le haut conseil des jedi l'attendait…

Et elle sentait que sa vie prenait un nouveau tournant. Elle se doutait que de la mission qu'on allait lui confier ne serait pas de tout repos. Exar Kun était mort depuis seulement 5 ans, et les dégâts qu'il avait laissé derrière lui étaient abyssaux.

Shaela Nuur était une jeune femme qui avait démontré depuis sa plus tendre enfance une facilité déconcertante pour la force, et qui avait survécu à la grande guerre des sith. Et l'expérience qu'elle en avait retirée avait été bien douloureusement acquise. Son instructeur et maître, était le célèbre Neti Ood Bnar, qui lui-même avait succombé suite à l'attaque d'Ossus par Kun, 5 ans auparavant.

Marchant de sa démarche calme et aisée, Shaela prit le chemin le plus direct pour se rendre dans la salle du conseil, où de prestigieux maîtres siégeaient. Oh, elle se doutait de ce qu'on lui demandait. N'était-elle pas l'élève la plus prometteuse que maître Bnar avait jamais eu ? Prometteuse à tel point que cela avait été elle, et elle seule, qui avait reçu comme présent le cristal Solari, le bijou des jedi au cœur pur. On allait lui demander de prendre part à cette grande chasse qui s'annonçait.

_« Chevalier jedi Shaela, nous t'avons choisi, toi et quelques uns de tes camarades, pour traquer ces créatures que le coté obscur a crée»_

_« Nous devons balayer cette menace et libérer ces pauvres êtres déformés par le coté obscur »_

_« Duron Qel Droma a déjà accepté cette mission… »_

_« Nous avons décidé que vous ne seriez jamais seuls, car isolés les risques sont plus grands… Et il y a tant de risques… »_

_« …Gunn Han Saresh se joindra également à cette équipe. »_

_« Acceptes-tu de voyager et combattre avec eux? »_

Et lorsqu'elle leur transmit sa réponse, la jeune femme n'avait pas songé une seule fois à refuser.

La jeune blonde connaissait ses deux coéquipiers pour les avoir souvent croisé lors de son apprentissage, puis plus tard lorsqu'elle avait obtenu le rang de chevalier. Ils étaient tous les deux des chasseurs, comme elle. Elle se rendit dans la chambre qu'elle occupait afin de préparer son sac de voyage. Elle n'avait que très peu de choses à emporter, en tant que jedi, elle ne portait pas d'importance aux possessions matérielles. Des vêtements, des produits de nécessité, de soin, et son arme. Un sabre laser jaune. Un sabre puissant.

Son sac sur l'épaule, et vêtue de la sobre tunique des chevaliers jedi, Shaela quitta l'enclave, saluant ses amis et compagnons sur son passage. Le vaisseau devait décoller le plus rapidement et discrètement possible, ainsi elle ne dit à personne où elle allait. Peut-être faire une course, aider un des habitants de la planète, ou partir en mission... D'ailleurs, habitué au secret de leur ordre, personne ne chercha à savoir.

Elle rejoint ainsi le spacio-port le plus proche, où l'attendait un vaisseau déjà apprêté. Shaela retrouva Duron l'Humain, et Guun le Twi'lek en grande discussion près de l'entrée. Leurs affaires étaient déjà à l'intérieur, et ils étaient préparés. Elle leur sourit et ils décidèrent ensemble de partir dans l'heure, comme pressés d'y être.

Shaela savait que Duron avait une grande maîtrise de la force, plus précisément au niveau télépathique. C'était d'ailleurs pour beaucoup grâce à ce pouvoir qu'il avait été choisi pour cette mission.

Ce fut cependant le Twi'lek qui prit la parole le premier : _« Que pensez-vous de commencer par Yavin IV ? Il me semble que ce sera un début à la hauteur de notre tâche »_ Dit-il mystérieusement.

Shaela essayait de son coté de recouper les informations dont elle croyait avoir le souvenir à propos de cette lune. Sous ses yeux songeurs, Duron prit à son tour la parole, l'air un peu renfrogné. _« Le coté obscur a une longue histoire sur cette planète, cela ne sera pas facile. » _Aucun de ses deux coéquipiers ne réagit, ou par discrétion, fit semblant de ne rien voir.

_« Que veux-tu dire ?_ Demanda Shaela presque timidement. _Mettons dès à présent nos informations en commun. Je sais qu'elle fait partie de la géante gazeuse Yavin, et qu'elle est presque entièrement recouverte par de la jungle épaisse et humide. Si je me souviens bien, avant Exar Kun, il y a eu une histoire avec Naga Sadow ? _

_-Heureusement que j'ai mon équipement adapté pour les conditions extrêmes._ » Plaisanta Duron, tandis que Shaela et Guun s'échangeaient un regard lourd de sens.

Le Twi'lek finit par dire :_ « Je vous propose de décoller et de nous mettre en route, je vous raconterai l'histoire de Naga Sadow en route, et nous saurons à quoi nous attendre. » _Duran acquiesça.

Et c'est ainsi que les trois compagnons quittèrent Ossus pour leur première mission ensemble. A trois dans la cabine principale, ils regardèrent les lunes et les planètes de rapprocher, et alors qu'ils passèrent dans l'hyperespace, ils se sourirent, charmés et peut être un peu intimidés.

* * *

><p>Guun avait une mémoire qui, bien que faillible, avait toujours eu une grande résistance. Il avait développé très jeune une attirance pour l'histoire des grandes planètes et des grands hommes. Quand il avait commencé sa formation à l'école des jedi, il n'avait pu faire autrement que de mémoriser les plus grandes histoires des seigneurs siths, ces jedi déchus qui par leurs actes de guerre et de traitrise avaient rythmés des millions et des millions de vies- et engendrés des millions et des millions de morts.<br>Son maître, loin de lui reprocher de vivre parfois dans le passé, avait encouragé cette passion du savoir.

_« Très bien, alors, voici ce dont je me souviens »_ commença-t-il.

_« Sadow est né vers 5 000 Av B.Y, il n'y a aucune information plus précise. Il était mi-humain mi-sith, et était de ce fait très puissant. Son maître, pardon d'avoir oublié son nom, était le rival de Marka Ragnos, qui régnait à cette époque. Le propre rival de Naga Sadow était Ludo Kressh. A la mort de Ragnos, Sadow était très puissant, tout autant que Kressh d'ailleurs. »_

_« Et ils combattirent pour le trône »_ Murmura Duron, déjà plongé dans l'histoire que racontait son ami.

_« Bien évidemment. Alors même que la cérémonie des funérailles se déroulait, ils n'hésitèrent pas une seconde à se battre. »_

_« Et qui gagna ? »_ Osa demander Shaela.

_« C'est une longue histoire, mais le fantôme de Ragnos apparu pour les empêcher de s'entretuer et les sommer de mettre un terme à leur querelle. Ragnos voulait sauver son empire.  
>S'ils ne finirent pas ce combat là, ils en eurent beaucoup d'autres ! Ils n'étaient d'accord sur rien, et aucun état entre leurs deux avis ne les intéressaient. Sadow avait un plan, bien sur. Il prévoyait d'évincer son rival et prendre le pouvoir. Il attaqua une prison sith en faisant porter le chapeau à la république, et proposa d'organiser une contre-attaque. Le conseil des siths de l'époque accepta presque immédiatement l'idée, et Naga Sadow devint ainsi très facilement le nouveau seigneur noir des sith. »<em>

Duran reprit Guun, les sourcils froncés par la concentration :_ « Où était passé Kressh, et qu'a-t-il fait ? Cela me dit vaguement quelque chose »_

_« Kressh était pieds et poings liés, il était plutôt coincé… Il fit une sortie magistrale de la salle du conseil, mais ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Donc, Sadow accéda trône de Korriban. Il s'arrangea pour éliminer stratégiquement ses opposants chez les siths, et il ne resta bientôt plus que Kressh. Kressh qui luttait toujours malgré la destruction de son vaisseau. Il apparu bientôt que le nouvel objectif de Sadow était la république : Il voulait se venger, venger l'exil de ses ancêtres. »_

_« Tu as vraiment une mémoire remarquable »_ fit remarquer Duran. Shaela fronça les sourcils. Totalement absorbée par l'histoire du seigneur Noir des Sith, elle souffrait presque de son interruption.

_« J'ai toujours trouvé l'histoire des seigneurs sith passionnante : elle nous apprend tant de choses sur la force et leurs erreurs »_ Répondit Guun en un sourire. Puis par égard pour Shaela, il continua presque aussitôt.

_« Il attaqua la république galactique directement par sa capitale, Coruscant. Son atout, c'était sa méditation de combat : Il pouvait créer des illusions et multiplier ainsi le nombre de ses vaisseaux sur les radars. Les jedi se battirent, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. En revanche, des anciens ennemis de la république offrirent de la joindre, et cela devenait dangereux… Le propre apprenti de Sadow, croyant avoir été trahi, se retourna contre son maître et les illusions que ce dernier avait crée se dissipèrent. Le temps que le seigneur se débarrasse de lui, son armée souffrit énormément._

_Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire demi-tour, seulement il était attendu par Ludo Kressh qui se proclama à son tour Seigneur N__oir des Sith.__ Kressh et son vaisseau furent détruits dans l'affrontement qui suivit. Cependant, Naga Sadow ayant supporté une lourde défaite, décida de fuir en simulant sa mort._

_C'est là qu'il se rendit sur Yavin IV, lieux de son exil volontaire. Il battit là bas un nouvel empire à sa gloire, ressassant sans arrêt de nouveaux plans pour reformer son propre empire sith. Comme il n'y parvenait pas, il enferma son esprit dans le temple principal de Yavin IV, et son esprit survécut à son corps._

_Ensuite, l'histoire sait qu'un certain Freedon Nadd se rendit sur Yavin et trouva des traces de Naga, mais ce qu'il s'y passa et ce que le seigneur noir des sith devint, on ne le sait pas. »_

_« L'autre seigneur sith à s'être intéressé à la planète était Exar Kun, et vous devez savoir ce qu'il y fit. Une nouvelle guerre entre les sith débuta, et les jedi durent s'en mêler, s'unissant dans le but de tuer Kun. Par un horrible procédé, ce dernier sacrifia toute la population locale dans le seul but de survivre. Et on dit que son esprit hante toujours les lieux. »_

Un silence de plomb s'attarda dans la cabine, chacun occupé par ses propres pensées sur la question. Cette fois-ci, Duran n'osa faire aucune plaisanterie.

En effet, au contraire de son habitude, Duran Qel Droma restait plongé dans ses pensées et gardait un air sombre, inaccoutumé chez lui.

_« Ecoutez... Guun n'est pas le seul à devoir raconter une histoire ce soir… J'aimerais également vous parler d'Ulic Qel Droma, le disciple d'Exar Kun. »_

Sans même utiliser la force, Duran sentit les deux de ses compagnons se fixer sur lui. Ils savaient. Ils connaissaient cette histoire qui était beaucoup trop récente. Et par respect pour lui, ils avaient attendu que lui-même mette le sujet sur le tapis.

_« Ulic Qel Droma succomba au coté obscur par amour. Vous savez, l'amour avec un grand A, celui qui finit toujours mal »_ plaisanta-t-il tout de même. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir très mal à l'aise : On parlait de son cousin, le deuxième fils de sa tante.

_« Et c'est le retour de Marka Ragnos ! Ulic, déjà tombé du coté obscur de la force se bat contre Exar Kun. Ce dernier les sépare et les intronise les deux hommes seigneurs Noirs des Sith. Ils sont l'héritage des sith mais aussi leur renouveau. Ils sont puissants, et armés. De fil en aiguille, Ulic tue son ancien entourage : son ancien maître jedi : maître Vodo Siosk Baas, sa nouvelle compagne : Aleema, son frère : Cay. C'est la mort de ce dernier qui va lui rendre son esprit, mais il sera trop tard pour lui. Sa première compagne – je parle de celle pour qui il a perdu la tête – arrive, et horrifiée, elle le coupe de la force._  
><em>Ce qu'il lui est arrivé ensuite, on ne le sait pas vraiment. Il est encore sur Yavin IV, en exil, ceci est certain. On se murmure dans la famille qu'il cherche sa rédemption, mais vous devez vous douter que le sujet reste très douloureux pour tout le monde. »<em>

Shaela se déplaça pour pouvoir poser une main amie sur l'épaule de Duran.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien »_

* * *

><p><em>« Moi, je me demande tout de même comment on va trouver ces créatures » <em>

Un peu plus tard, lorsque toute notion d'histoire les eut quittés, ils discutèrent, détendus dans la cabine principale. Duran était installé confortablement, les pieds sur un endroit plat et sans risque du tableau de bord, tandis que Guun se tenait toujours un peu droit sur son siège. Quant à Shaela, elle était encore perdue dans ses pensées.

_« Les choses nous paraîtront surement un peu plus claires quand nous serons sur place… »_ Répondit Shaela.

_« Le flaire, mes amis ! Il n'y a que ça de vrai !_ » C'était bien évidemment encore une fois Duron, qui se fit adresser à nouveau un regard de reproche très féminin.

_« Duran, comment peux-tu toujours plaisanter ainsi ? »_


End file.
